


Napstabot Enters The Beefzone

by DumpsterFyre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Reader-Insert, Requests, beef - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterFyre/pseuds/DumpsterFyre
Summary: Napstabot and the reader have a dramatic dance off. Things blow up.





	Napstabot Enters The Beefzone

**Author's Note:**

> For MapleSeaBuns, sorry this took longer than expected. I do think this turned out quite alright, and i hope you enjoy this S2.
> 
> Try to ignore the complete lack of formatting, it's just your imagination this is a perfectly well formatted story.

Napstabot Enters The Beefzone

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tr3RUHuS_Lk <\-- For maximun immersion.

Ever since Mettaton and the other monsters reached the surface, he's had a bit of an obsession with the human 'arcades'. Not quite grasping the concept of video games, for the longest time Metta thought arcades were meeting zones for 'mechanical entertainers', he wasn't entirely wrong, but god only knows what kind of ideas bounce around his bouncy boy head. He's been asking for you to take him to an arcade for quite a long time, you were relunctant to do so, not wanting to cause a scene with one of the biggest figures from the underground, but after literal months of begging, you found a retro arcade close by, and booked a free spot on his calendar.  
Your wishes to have a quiet evening are instantly broken when you see the bright pink limo parking next to your apartment. Barely having enough space to park, the driver exits and moves to the back door, before opening it with one swift motion. As if on cue, Mettaton jumps out of the limo, striking a pose on the sidewalk and calling your name happily. He breaks into a run with his arms wide open, crossing the thankfully empty road. As soon as you're sure he can hear you, you begin berrating the robot, reminding him over and over about your wish for something 'low profile'.  
"But darling..." he speaks with the autotuned voice you've grown accostumed to. "I only give the best treatment to my fans, anything 'low profile' simply wouldn't do!" Deciding to ignore the fact that he was clearly wrong, you cross your arms and remind him that you're not one of his brainwashed fans. You supress a grin upon seeing his exaggerated reaction bringing both palms to his mouth. "DARLING!" He screams out, looking absolutely mortified anyone would criticize him or his fans. The giggling of school girls and camera flashes catch your attention, looking to your side you notice a pair of teens hiding behind a conveniently placed corner, taking pictures of the scene you unknowingly were partaking in. Dreading another month of having your face in every social media outlet, you sigh and grab Mettaton's arm before pulling him to his limo's open door.  
Jumping into it, you're startled upon feeling another presence in the near seats. Looking up you see another robot like Mettaton, a cap on his head pushing down the rebellious, somewhat spiky blonde hair on his head. His light blue eyes grow wide upon seeing you, "Oh, this is my cousin, Napstabot." Mettaton states behind you, climbing onto the seat next to you. Even with 3 people inside, there's more than enough space in the limo for everyone to have their own space, and Napstabot uses this space to keep himself far away from anyone, compacting himself on one of the corners of the limo. Taking a moment to look him over, you notice his colors are a lot blue-er in comparison to Mettaton's, much more laid back, calm, and subtle. Fearing you might make him embareassed by staring any longer, you greet him somewhat shyly.  
"H-Hi..." He says so quietly you can barely hear him, and flashes you a shy smile. You smile at seeing a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Since our lovely critic here seems to absolutely hate everything i do, i thought maybe you'd have better luck raising our ratings Napster." Ever since you've given a rather mediocre rating to one of Mettaton's shows, he's clung on to you like a child seeking approval from a senior. Why, out of all the critics who rate Metta's shows, he picked you to obsess over, is anyone's guess.  
After literally one minute, the limo arrives at the arcade and you leave with your two robot friends. You can still see your apartment in your peripheral vision when you ask Mettaton if the limo was really necessary, since the arcade was right next to your apartment. He doesn't awnser. Instead Mettaton stares with stars in his eyes at the bright neon glows. The lights accentuate his features beautifully, painting his face purple. "Well darling?" He says softly, inviting you inside. You look around searching for the other robot, finding him leaning against the car, arms wrapped around his waist. When your eyes meet his, they dart downwards while he blushes furiously. He tucks his head down hiding most of his face, you catch him stealing glances at you and smile. You echo Metta's 'Well darling?' and extend your hand inviting the cutie to come with you and Mettaton. He does so, but is way too shy to actually take your hand.  
Once inside, Mettaton sprints over to what you quickly recognize as being an old school "Dance Dance Kissy Cutie Down By Five 20 Seconds On The Clock Gamer's Beware You're In For A Scare™" machine. Looking it up and down, Mettaton analyzes it before turning to you and Napstabot. "Napster, why don't you take our dear critic to a dance?"  
"What?!" Is all he can manage to say as Mettaton pushes him to the dance pads. "Metta that would hardly be a fair fight... i mean... i'm not saying i'm better than anyone but..." Mettaton pushes you onto a pad of your own and heads towards the control panel, realizing there's no point in fighting, napstabot sighs, a new look of determination flashing across his features.  
Mettaton handles the control panel, browsing trough the diferent songs before coming to a stop, "Oh this one sounds good." He says pushing his silicone finger to the touchscreen. The words, 'Author Unknown' and 'The Beefzone' appear in the screen, indicating, you presume, the author of the song and the song's name. What sounds like a 90's eurobeat pop song begins playing on the massive speakers. A man with a full beard and long hair appears on the screen, demonstrating the dance moves should use, next to him arrows slide down a track. The song begins slowly enough that even with zero training you can follow along decently well. The first chance you get you peek sideways to see how your opponent was doing. Napstabot has a look of pure concentration on his face, as if the rest of the world ceased to be, and all that exists in his mind is the music and the dance. For the first time you take the time to actualy look at him, he look very soft and young for lack of better words. Despite the fact that he's focusing on the game as if his life depended on it, you get the feeling it's not because of the competition but rather because of the song and dance themselves. You feel as if he's studying every aspect of both of those things, perharps he was a musician like Mettaton? If so, it would make sense if he was attempting to learn about certain aspects of this song so that he might end up adapting them into his own work. You halt your thoughts to look over at the game screen, noticing the robot had almost four times your score, you decide that analyzing Napstabot in his natural habitat would be more fun than pointlesly trying to take the lead.  
You notice he's more than just playing the game, he's actually following along with the dance, something you assumed wasn't necessary. His sneaker fly from pad to pad with the gentle flow of a river. He transitions from move to move smootlhy, everything he does seems weightless and effortless. The weight of each step he takes change according to the beat of the music. He really seems perfectly in sync with the song, you would even say he's a better dancer than Mettaton. Something about the purity of his moves, the fact he's so in sync with the song, you would bet even his heartbeat was in rhythm, something about it appealed to you in a way that none of Mettaton's performances did, they felt almost shallow by comparison.  
You snap back to reality at the sound of the monitor exploding, "AH I'M DEAF!" someone screams from within the arcade. It seems the subbass of the song was so strong it actually blew up it's own monitor. No longer being able to follow the song's instructions, your competition comes to a halt. You look over to Napstabot, only to see that he was still dancing, in such a way that seemed to match the song perfectly, despite the fact that he no longer had instructions to follow. Soon his dance is interrupted again by the rest of the machine blowing up, sending both of you flying back at the explosion. Lying on your back you look over to Napstabot, who was lying a few meters away from you, only to see him sharing the same look of confussion you had on your face. "Well darlings seem like this was a tie!" Mettaton interjects. No one wins. Great.  
You sigh upon hearing the shutters of cameras once again, two scandals in one day, Mettaton really outdid himself. While the star busied himself explaining what had happened and signing autographs, you look over at Nasptabot who now wore a carefree smile on his face. "That was fun" he says looking at you. You simply nod, still trying to catch your breath. "Oh... also, sorry about earlier... i didn't take your hand when you offered... sorry if that was rude of me..." He says looking shyly away from you. You assure him it was fine, before trying to get up only to fall flat on the ground again, only now do you notice the wound on your leg. Seeing you fall, Napstabot rushes over to you asking if you're ok, you respond by saying that you were fine. He then extends his hand out to you, which you quickly take on your own. His hand feels alot warmer than you first imagined. With his help you get up and lean against his shoulder, your can feel the pain in your leg quickly starting to reappear, as the endorphin rush from your competition wears off.  
Napstabot escorts you back to the limo, ignoring your own pain, you worriedly ask him if everything's gonna be fine, and he assures Mettaton will take care of everything. "He gets into these kinda situations all the time." He certifies. "So... you don't like Metta?" He asks, now that you two are finally alone some of his shyness seems to dissipate. You tell him you have nothing particular against him, but you don't like his work one bit. You state it seems to lack personality, and that Mettaton always seems to try and appeal to the lowest common denominator, but you still assure Napstabot that that's just how things are nowadays. "He's my cousin you know... I can understand how you feel, he's always dragging me around you know, NOT THAT TODAY WASN'T FUN!" He snaps at you, trying desperately to not offend you with the least offensive things in the world. "I just mean... i didn't know someone else would come." You tell him you didn't know either, but you're still glad Mettaton introduced him to you. Before you even finish he's already blushing, anticipating your compliment. You smile at how absolutely adorable he was acting, he's a lot more pleasant to be around than Mettaton. After considering it in your mind for awhile, you decide to ask if he would like to hang out together sometime. He blushes yet again at this, but agrees notetheless, smiling happyly at you.  
"I'm glad you two lovebirds are getting along!" Mettaton interrupts entering the limo. "Don't worry about the arcade, we'll provide Mettaton Brand™ Arcade Machines to compensate for damages." He sits down next to you, and orders the limo to start moving. You've had quite the evening tonight, and you actually can't wait to meet up with Napstabot. It seems the real beefzone was the friends we made along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are difficult.


End file.
